


Every Evil is for Good

by Colossus



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Real Life, real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colossus/pseuds/Colossus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polonyalı elfim ile aramda geçen konuşma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Evil is for Good

**asdYou're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You:**  hi

 **Stranger:**  hi

 **You:**  how are you

 **Stranger:**  im pretty good

 **Stranger:**  actually

 **Stranger:**  yoi?

 **Stranger:**  you*

 **You:**  thats nice im happy for you, nah i have bad day :/

 **Stranger:**  why so?

 **You:**  my life is not so good

 **Stranger:**  or it is personal

 **You:**  no no its not personal

 **You:**  its just life you knoe

 **You:**  know*

 **Stranger:**  life is tough man

 **Stranger:**  i know that

 **Stranger:**  born to lose.live to win :)

 **You:**  ow like that :)

 **You:**  let me guess

 **You:**  you are man right?

 **Stranger:**  if i tell you would you stop the chat and move on to the next oe?\

 **Stranger:**  one*

 **You:**  no

 **You:**  im not

 **Stranger:**  yes i am

 **You:**  :)

 **You:**  see im not stop the chat

 **Stranger:**  i assume you are a guy too

 **You:**  no

 **You:**  you wrong

 **Stranger:**  oh ok

 **You:**  :)

 **Stranger:**  so i dont get it

 **Stranger:**  30% of the people here sell their porn

 **You:**  ahahaha

 **Stranger:**  60% are male lookin for girl tobang or smth

 **Stranger:**  and 10% kids

 **You:**  Honestly its my first time at omegla

 **Stranger:**  so i just wanna have a nice conversation with someone i dont know :D

 **You:**  me too!

 **You:**  :D

 **Stranger:**  thats cool

 **Stranger:**  so would we talk about global warming

 **You:**  also im so sory about my english, im not good at it so :X

 **Stranger:**  :D

 **Stranger:**  nah that ok :)

 **You:**  ihihi okay :X

 **Stranger:**  or maybe we cn talk about economic crysis

 **Stranger:**  :D

 **You:**  im not good with economi :D

 **You:**  so global warming way better than that :D

 **Stranger:**  :D

 **You:**  :P

 **Stranger:**  its fuckin hot in here

 **Stranger:**  :D

 **You:**  we have rainy day today

 **You:**  am i say right

 **Stranger:**  not so grammar correct but i can still understand you

 **You:**  oh good :X

 **Stranger:**  so i understand you are not from USA,Canada,New zealand,Autralia,England or Africa

 **Stranger:**  right?

 **You:**  yes right

 **Stranger:**  hihi

 **You:**  ihihihi :X

 **Stranger:**  im from europe by the way

 **You:**  if i tell you where am i

 **Stranger:**  no dont

 **You:**  oh okay

 **You:**  so i dont tell you that

 **Stranger:**  i wont tell you either

 **Stranger:**  i dont wanna know

 **You:**  okay :X

 **You:**  i love europe so much

 **You:**  i really want to go paris and london

 **Stranger:**  you are not from europe too

 **You:**  ihihi

 **You:**  hihihihihi yes

 **Stranger:**  london and paris are nice cities

 **You:**  yes!

 **Stranger:**  my brother went to london about a week ago

 **You:**  also i wanna go barcelona

 **You:**  really? :X

 **Stranger:**  he is very happy

 **You:**  its my dream to live there

 **Stranger:**  yea

 **Stranger:**  its kinda my dream too

 **You:**  :)

 **Stranger:**  i live in a shitty country

 **You:**  dont call your country like that

 **Stranger:**  so these erope countries with good economics sounds good for me

 **Stranger:**  you are from russia?

 **You:**  no but close enough

 **Stranger:**  hihi

 **You:**  ihihi :X

 **Stranger:**  i knew it

 **You:**  what?

 **You:**  :P

 **You:**  did you find where i am from

 **Stranger:**  no

 **Stranger:**  im just guessing

 **You:**  okay :X

 **Stranger:**  i think

 **Stranger:**  you live in an ex-CCCP country

 **You:**  what is ex-CCCP

 **Stranger:**  ok so you are not

 **Stranger:**  :D

 **You:**  ahah :D

 **You:**  LOL

 **You:**  that was funny

 **Stranger:**  why?

 **You:**  i dont know

 **You:**  :D

 **Stranger:**  finland!

 **You:**  we have much hotter weather

 **Stranger:**  oh

 **Stranger:**  ok then

 **Stranger:**  no finland

 **You:**  but i love finland :X

 **You:**  i like cold weather

 **Stranger:**  :D

 **Stranger:**  you seem to love every country in europe

 **Stranger:**  hihi

 **You:**  yes!

 **You:**  i love all of them :X

 **Stranger:**  do you wanna lve in eurpoe

 **Stranger:**  europe*

 **You:**  yes

 **You:**  so much

 **Stranger:**  are you from kazahstan

 **You:**  nope :X

 **Stranger:**  there are no coutries left :X

 **You:**  ihihih :X

 **You:**  im an alien :O

 **Stranger:**  I KNEW IT

 **You:**  ahah :D

 **You:**  or maybe im live in atlantis

 **Stranger:**  from the begining i knew it

 **Stranger:**  normal person in omegle NO WA

 **Stranger:**  WAY

 **You:**  ahahah :D

 **Stranger:**  you girl are an alien

 **You:**  but you are normal person too?

 **You:**  so you are alien too!

 **You:**  OMG

 **Stranger:**  know you think like i do

 **Stranger:**  thats good

 **You:**  ihihih :D

 **Stranger:**  so mars huh?

 **You:**  venus \o/

 **Stranger:**  oh

 **Stranger:**  that escalated quickly

 **Stranger:**  never should have guessed that

 **You:**  you know what they say "girls from venus man from mars"

 **Stranger:**  :D

 **Stranger:**  ive never heard that

 **You:**  really

 **You:**  :D

 **You:**  wow :D

 **Stranger:**  i have to go to the WC

 **You:**  okay im waiting :X

 **Stranger:**  okey venus

 **You:**  okay mars

 **You:**  ihihi :X

 **Stranger:**  oh

 **Stranger:**  you are still here

 **Stranger:**  thats good

 **You:**  yes im here

 **You:**  :))

 **Stranger:**  :)

 **You:**  i assume you are like 25

 **Stranger:**  :D

 **Stranger:**  really?

 **Stranger:**  im not 25

 **You:**  maybe more younger

 **You:**  :D

 **Stranger:**  but i asume you are

 **You:**  lol *facepalm*

 **You:**  yes i am ? :D

 **Stranger:**  so you are 25

 **You:**  no!

 **You:**  :D

 **You:**  im much younger

 **Stranger:**  jeez

 **Stranger:**  i dont know how much you venus people live

 **Stranger:**  like 200-300 years maybe?

 **You:**  nahhi we are like 500-600

 **Stranger:**  oh..

 **You:**  yeah

 **You:**  cool ha?

 **Stranger:**  no

 **Stranger:**  actually

 **Stranger:**  you die so young..

 **Stranger:**  :(

 **You:**  :(

 **Stranger:**  we live

 **Stranger:**  3000 maybe 4000

 **Stranger:**  like elfs

 **You:**  ellfs!

 **You:**  <3

 **You:**  OMG

 **Stranger:**  omg what?

 **You:**  ARE YOU ELF

 **You:**  :X:X:X

 **Stranger:**  I AM ELF YES!

 **You:**  OMG! OMGOMGOMOMGM LOOVE YOUU!

 **You:**  is there any way that makes me elf?

 **You:**  :(

 **You:**  i want it too

 **You:**  i wanna be elf too :(

 **Stranger:**  oh

 **Stranger:**  that will be hard to do

 **You:**  i wanna go rivendell :(

 **You:**  TELL MEE!

 **Stranger:**  O M G

 **Stranger:**  my cousin Legolas

 **Stranger:**  can get us there

 **You:**  OOH MY LORD

 **You:**  I WANT IT SO MUCH!

 **Stranger:**  yes

 **Stranger:**  hes has a house there

 **You:**  ow :X

 **You:**  so good :X:X

 **You:**  now i can die happy

 **Stranger:**  not yet

 **Stranger:**  we have to go to rivendell first

 **You:**  YAAY \o/

 **Stranger:**  catch the first fly to mars

 **Stranger:**  ill take you there

 **You:**  okay sure i will come here

 **You:**  yyaay im so happyy :X :)))

 **Stranger:**  im glad :)

 **You:**  ihihi :)

 **Stranger:**  we can make you live longer

 **Stranger:**  like aragorn

 **You:**  ohh

 **You:**  aragorn my first love

 **You:**  i wanna be like him

 **You:**  i'll be so proud

 **Stranger:**  galadriel is my first love :X

 **Stranger:**  but ill never have her

 **You:**  oh :(

 **You:**  i belive you can have her!

 **You:**  you must try harder and do your hair like Legolas!

 **Stranger:**  what if i tell you

 **Stranger:**  i had hair like legolas

 **You:**  OH MY GOD!

 **You:**  why you dont have her already?!

 **Stranger:**  no really in absolutely 10%% serious.no joking

 **Stranger:**  100%*

 **Stranger:**  i had long hair

 **You:**  oh my god :X

 **Stranger:**  i used to do my haircut like his

 **Stranger:**  but i cut it

 **Stranger:**  now im shord haired :)

 **Stranger:**  short*

 **You:**  oh why do you cut them

 **Stranger:**  my gf wanted me short haired

 **You:**  oh :X then you do it well X:

 **You:**  make her happy :)

 **Stranger:**  we boke up

 **Stranger:**  :)

 **Stranger:**  broke*

 **You:**  oh

 **You:**  im sory

 **Stranger:**  but it was like 1 year ago

 **Stranger:**  so it ok

 **You:**  :(

 **You:**  now you can have galadriel

 **Stranger:**  yes

 **Stranger:**  dont be sad

 **Stranger:**  because im not

 **You:**  okay then im not sad about it :X

 **Stranger:**  in my country there is a saying:every evil is for good

 **You:**  oh i get it

 **You:**  and ilove it

 **Stranger:**  :)

 **Stranger:**  so you didnt tell me why your day was bad?

 **You:**  i was fight with my bf

 **You:**  not fight wait

 **You:**  i can find the word

 **You:**  :D

 **You:**  cantt*

 **You:**  oh we are discussed

 **You:**  i think its better

 **Stranger:**  i get it

 **Stranger:**  its still called a fight

 **Stranger:**  you were yelling at each other?

 **You:**  and i have problem with my heart so thats why im not good

 **You:**  yes

 **You:**  yes we were

 **Stranger:**  oh

 **Stranger:**  i get it

 **Stranger:**  :(

 **You:**  so thats why im live like 500-600 years :(

 **Stranger:**  :((

 **Stranger:**  i wish you get better

 **Stranger:**  with all my heart

 **You:**  oh thank you so so much *hugs*

 **Stranger:**  :)

 **Stranger:**  you can still come to rivendell have have some elf herbs and shit

 **Stranger:**  that might help you

 **You:**  oh yes i will

 **You:**  i really will come there :X

 **Stranger:**  so you watched the lord of the rings huh?

 **You:**  yes!

 **You:**  also i read it

 **Stranger:**  :X

 **Stranger:**  best movie ever :X

 **You:**  EVER!

 **Stranger:**  i didnt read the book

 **Stranger:**  but i want it so much

 **Stranger:**  :X:X

 **You:**  it was so good you must read it

 **Stranger:**  it is better than the movie right?

 **You:**  if you like the movie you love the books

 **Stranger:**  :X:X

 **Stranger:**  I NEED THAT BOOKS

 **You:**  ahha :X YOU SHOULD HAVE THEM

 **Stranger:**  a girl that likes LOTR

 **Stranger:**  your bf should feel lucky

 **Stranger:**  tell him that 1583 years old efl from omegle thinks that hes a lucky guy

 **You:**  sory part of my life

 **You:**  my bf didnt watch the movies

 **Stranger:**  :X

 **Stranger:**  everybody should watch this movies

 **You:**  yes

 **You:**  agree :D

 **You:**  but he is watch hobbit

 **Stranger:**  aha

 **Stranger:**  http://park204.wikispaces.com/file/view/Ring.jpg/45864393/Ring.jpg

 **Stranger:**  this will totally be my wedding ring

 **You:**  i want it like that

 **You:**  its my dream!

 **Stranger:**  :):)

 **Stranger:**  can you tell me just your first name

 **Stranger:**  so i can know the awesome person i met in omegle

 **You:**  oh my name

 **You:**  okay but you know it sounds weird to you

 **Stranger:**  it may not

 **You:**  okay here it is

 **You:**  -----

 **Stranger:**  not that weird

 **You:**  s is like c

 **Stranger:**  hmm

 **Stranger:**  i think i got it right

 **You:**  okay :X

 **Stranger:**  thank you

 **You:**  so can i have your first name too?

 **Stranger:**  ----- :)

 **You:**  oh :X

 **Stranger:**  yes

 **Stranger:**  of course

 **Stranger:**  it can sound weird to you

 **Stranger:**  :D

 **You:**  i guess not :D

 **Stranger:**  its

 **Stranger:**  Celeborn

 **You:**  really?!

 **Stranger:**  im kidding

 **You:**  aah :D

 **Stranger:**  thats just another elf

 **Stranger:**  i assume you know

 **You:**  i know :D:D

 **Stranger:**  :D

 **Stranger:**  haha

 **You:**  you are soo good :D

 **Stranger:**  thank you

 **You:**  :)

 **Stranger:**  my name is

 **Stranger:**  bond

 **Stranger:**  james bond

 **You:**  oh

 **You:**  nice then :D

 **Stranger:**  no ok

 **You:**  :D:D

 **Stranger:**  im serious now

 **Stranger:**  no joking

 **You:**  okay

 **You:**  you can doit!

 **Stranger:**  YES

 **Stranger:**  SURE

 **Stranger:**  you believe in me right?

 **You:**  YES!

 **Stranger:**  ok good .thats good

 **Stranger:**  nicola

 **You:**  nicola or nicolas?

 **You:**  i like your name :X

 **You:**  nicola :X:X

 **Stranger:**  nicolas

 **Stranger:**  is

 **Stranger:**  the english version

 **Stranger:**  of my name

 **Stranger:**  im not from england

 **Stranger:**  or so

 **You:**  oh your name is much better that

 **Stranger:**  c is like c

 **Stranger:**  :D

 **You:**  LOLOLOL :D

 **Stranger:**  not actually

 **Stranger:**  c is like k

 **You:**  i knew it :X

 **You:**  nicola

 **You:**  i really need to go even i dont want it :(

 **Stranger:**  its 1 am right

 **You:**  but it is SOO much good to talk with you

 **Stranger:**  :)

 **You:**  yes 1 22 here too

 **Stranger:**  i know

 **Stranger:**  :)

 **You:**  oohh :X:X:X

 **You:**  forget about your elf

 **You:**  elfs are know everything \o/

 **Stranger:**  hihi

 **Stranger:**  it is funny

 **You:**  ty for talking with me nicola :) i really glad to meet yoou :)

 **Stranger:**  that we will never meet again

 **You:**  ihihi thank you :X

 **You:**  it is sad you know

 **Stranger:**  yes actully

 **Stranger:**  realy sad

 **You:**  but i really proud that i meet one elf!

 **Stranger:**  bt it was nice for me too

 **Stranger:**  -----

 **You:**  so i really never forget you

 **Stranger:**  (sun)

 **You:**  :)

 **You:**  :X:X:X

 **Stranger:**  :D

 **You:**  take care of you nicola

 **Stranger:**  you too -----

 **Stranger:**  and

 **You:**  if you come venus come and find me :)

 **Stranger:**  good luck ith your bf

 **Stranger:**  i assume venus is near mars

 **You:**  thank you :)) and good luck with your life nicola :)

 **Stranger:**  we are closer than you think

 **Stranger:**  :D

 **You:**  yes so im waiting you :X

 **You:**  dont forget me :P

 **Stranger:**  i wont

 **Stranger:**  never

 **Stranger:**  i will find you

 **Stranger:**  and we will read that book

 **Stranger:**  :D:D

 **You:**  ihihih :X:X: yes we will :)

 **Stranger:**  -----

 **You:**  Nicola

 **Stranger:**  live long :)

 **Stranger:**  i dont wanna go

 **Stranger:**  shit :X

 **You:**  me too omg

 **You:**  :D

 **You:**  i nneed to ask that

 **You:**  do you play lol?

 **Stranger:**  league of legends?

 **You:**  yes

 **Stranger:**  i really wanana but my pc is not fast enough

 **Stranger:**  :(:(

 **You:**  oh :(

 **Stranger:**  you play lol?!?

 **You:**  yes!

 **Stranger:**  omg

 **Stranger:**  i have to tell you

 **Stranger:**  i love you..

 **Stranger:**  i dont know you

 **Stranger:**  but i do love you

 **You:**  :X:X:X:X: ,

 **You:**  llove you too nicola! :X

 **You:**  let me say something

 **Stranger:**  :X

 **Stranger:**  go ahead

 **You:**  if you play lol

 **You:**  and come to

 **You:**  umh wait

 **You:**  eu nordic east

 **You:**  add me -----------

 **You:**  and then

 **You:**  we will talk

 **Stranger:**  it may take a while

 **Stranger:**  will you wait for me

 **Stranger:**  let me save that info

 **Stranger:**  ok done

 **You:**  okay

 **You:**  :X

 **Stranger:**  :X

 **You:**  i will wait for you nicola

 **You:**  i really do that

 **Stranger:**  if your bf see that chat

 **Stranger:**  he will kill me

 **Stranger:**  :X

 **You:**  ihihih :X:X

 **You:**  i wont let him :X:X:X

 **Stranger:**  :X

 **Stranger:**  better

 **Stranger:**  :D

 **You:**  ihihi

 **You:**  :X:X:x

 **You:**  soo

 **Stranger:**  this will be our little secret

 **Stranger:**  but its not good to have secrets with your bf

 **You:**  yes i know but i have too

 **Stranger:**  like an elf to an elf

 **You:**  YES!

 **Stranger:**  rightt? :)

 **You:**  :))

 **Stranger:**  ok

 **Stranger:**  i cant belive that :x

 **You:**  why :X

 **Stranger:**  its unbelievable

 **Stranger:**  you are awesome

 **You:**  thank you!

 **You:**  \o/

 **You:**  you are awesome too!

 **Stranger:**  thank you!!

 **Stranger:**  we are awesome!!

 **You:**  and you make my day :X i owe you

 **You:**  YES WE ARE

 **You:**  \o/

 **Stranger:**  you are welcome

 **Stranger:**  you deserve that

 **You:**  :) thank you nicola, and dont forget come to lol and

 **You:**  find me

 **You:**  okay?

 **Stranger:**  okey

 **Stranger:**  i will

 **You:**  cuz i need to play with my friends now

 **Stranger:**  you will play lol now?

 **You:**  yes :P

 **Stranger:**  haha

 **Stranger:**  NICE

 **Stranger:**  THIS IS AWESOME

 **You:**  its begin right now :D

 **Stranger:**  FUCk

 **You:**  :D:D

 **Stranger:**  :X

 **Stranger:**  hahaa

 **You:**  dont forget my nickname

 **You:**  -----------

 **Stranger:**  i wrote it down

 **You:**  okay :)

 **Stranger:**  ok

 **You:**  i dont close this tab

 **Stranger:**  so i guess this is the end

 **Stranger:**  for now

 **You:**  yes

 **You:**  :X

 **You:**  i will wait for you nicolas

 **You:**  nicolla

 **You:**  sory

 **Stranger:**  :D

 **Stranger:**  its ok

 **Stranger:**  no problem

 **You:**  and im going cuz my friend cus pist off :P

 **You:**  llove you!

 **Stranger:**  :D

 **You:**  take care of you !

 **Stranger:**  ok go

 **You:**  :X

 **Stranger:**  have fun

 **Stranger:**  you too

 **You:**  thank you :X:X

 **Stranger:**  i love you too

 **You:**  bye!

 **Stranger:**  :X

 **You:**  :X

 **Stranger:**  bye ;9

 **Stranger:**  so ill go now

 **Stranger:**  bye -----

 **Stranger:**  love you and see you :P (sun)

**Stranger has disconnected.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sanırım hayatımda yaşadığım en güzel andı. Ve inanır mısınız bir kaç ay sonra bahsedilen oyunda beni ekledi, unutmamıştı.


End file.
